


Excuse

by fumate



Series: portraits [3]
Category: Fairy Cube
Genre: M/M, OOC, Slash, Twincest
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4066783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaiah kesulitan mengucap kata maaf, sehingga Ian salah paham dan memberinya kecupan kilat di pipi. [Slash. OOC. Twincest. For #NulisRandom2015]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excuse

**Disclaimer:**  Fairy Cube milik Kaori Yuki. Saya cuma numpang minjem nama

 **Warnings** **:**  (Obviously) OOC. Twincest (Ian sama Tokage kembar, kan?), Slash alias BL

* * *

“Hey, Ian”

Ian mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi. Mendapati Isaiah sedang menggaruk tengkuk lehernya yang tidak gatal.

“Hm?”

Melangkah masuk, sang kakak menunduk tanpa berani menatap adiknya. Gema langkah kaki terdengar jelas di ruangan bergaya victorian tersebut.

“Aku…” ragu-ragu Isaiah mengatakannya. Sial, tubuh Elijah ternyata mempengaruhi beberapa sifat dirinya.

“Ada apa?” Ian menatap saudaranya dengan aneh. Tidak biasanya Tokage –Ian masih senang memanggilnya begitu- gugup seperti ini.

Omong-omong, Elijah menampungnya dengan baik. Berbeda dengan Ian, fisik Elijah menyesuaikan diri dengan Tokage. Jadi dia kelihatan seperti anak SMP dibanding anak SD.

“Aku– Aku minta…” terhenti begitu saja seolah lidahnya kelu. Isaiah benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana cara berbicara dengan baik tanpa sarkasme, dan ia mengutuki hal itu di saat-saat seperti ini.

“Minta..?” Ian berdiri dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding. Matanya menatap langsung ke arah Isaiah dengan satu alis terangkat.

“Aku… aku minta…”

Hening beberapa saat membuat semilir angin berdesir pelan. Menyapu tiap inchi permukaan kulit kedua insan di ruang itu. Ian masih menunggu Isaiah yang berusaha keras mengucapkan sesuatu.

“Minta?” ulang pemuda berambut pirang itu.

“Aku..” Isaiah merutuk dalam hati. Kenapa pula otaknya susah diajak bekerja sama? Dia benar-benar tidak mengharapkan hal ini.

“Minta– “ tersentak, Ian membulatkan matanya. Diikuti seulas seringai yang muncul sedetik kemudian. “Oh,” ucapnya dengan nada menggoda, membuat Isaiah mendapat firasat tidak enak. “Minta itu. Kau tidak tahu bahasa isyarat ya? Cocok lho, untuk orang malu-tapi-mau sepertimu”

Setelah itu, sang adik membungkukkan tubuhnya dan mengecup sekilas pipi kakaknya. Isaiah mengerjap. Butuh beberapa detik untuk menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi.

“K-Kau!” teriak Isaiah, mundur beberapa langkah dari posisi semula. Menatap berang Ian yang tengah tertawa. Jemarinya menyentuh pipi dan bergerak cepat, berusaha menghapus apapun yang ada di sana.

“Itu kan, yang kau pinta?” menggantikan tawa, senyum jahil terpatri di wajah Ian. Alisnya bergerak naik turun dengan lambat. Sang kakak berdecih kesal.

“Bukan, bodoh!” sanggah Isaiah. “Aku mau minta maaf, bukan minta kecup!”

“Maaf? Untuk apa?”

“Untuk.. kau tahu, masa laluku”

Kali ini raut Ian berubah serius. Dia melangkah perlahan, mendekati Isaiah. Kakak kembarnya menutup mata, mengira dia akan terkena bogem mentah sang adik.

Tapi yang ia rasakan adalah sesuatu mengacak pelan helai rambutnya.

Ketika kelopak itu membuka tirainya, iris biru milik Isaiah menangkap Ian yang tengah tersenyum kecil padanya.

"Hei, Tokage," panggil Ian pelan. "Kenapa harus minta maaf?"

Isaiah tertegun.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu ketika ibu memberi tahu nama aslimu"

Lalu mengukir sebuah lengkung.

"Kau 'kan saudaraku tersayang"

Dan mereka berdua berpelukan. Menyalurkan kehangatan satu sama lain.

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> APA.
> 
> INI APA.
> 
> APA INIIIII.
> 
> Suer saya ga nyangka bisa debut juga di fandom ini :') Walaupun Tokage jadi ooc gitu :v
> 
> Sejujurnya, headcanon saya sifat kekanakan Elijah juga bakal nerap ke Isaiah, jadi gapapa kan dia agak ukeish gitu/?
> 
> Tapi dia tetep seme kok, tenang aja :3
> 
> Yah, selebihnya saya minta maaf atas kekurangan ff ini. Maksud hati cuma ikut meramaikan fandom ini aja kok :')


End file.
